,,Traumfresser" Komplette Creepypasta
thumb|right|335 px Traumfresser alle Kapitel Creepypasta (German) 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYLWagUaHYw&t=2104s Träume sind doch etwas schönes oder? Naja zumindest, wenn man sich an diese erinnern kann. Seit nun einigen Tagen habe ich nämlich das Problem, das ich mich an meine Träume nicht erinnern kann. Ich meine Ich weiß das ich Träume, dennoch erinnere ich mich nicht an diese. Doch zunächst einmal zu meiner Person. Mein Name ist Christopher 35 Jahre jung und 1.78 meter Groß. Ich bin Inhaber eines kleinen Elektronikgeschäfts in Hameln. Was? Ihr kennt diesen Ort nicht? Der Rattenfänger? Naja ist auch egal. Auf jedenfall besitze ich diesen Laden jetzt seit ungefähr 1 Jahr. Alles fing damit an das ich angefangen habe 7 Tage die Woche zwölf Stunden am Tag für meinen Laden da zu sein. Ob ich nun selber im Laden war und mich dort um die Kunden oder um die Ware gekümmert habe oder ob ich zu Hause bis früh morgens meine Finanzen, sowie umbauten, welche ich noch in Mein laden stecken musste, gekümmert habe. Es war immer was zu tun und freie Tage waren da eher Mau. Es ging soweit auch alles ganz gut voran und ich hatte nie gemerkt das meine Träume immer skurriler wurden oder sogar ganz aufhörten. Mit skurril meine ich sowas wie das mich abstruse gestalten im Traum zu einem Spiel einluden. In diesem Mussten wir meistens irgendwelche kleinen Nagetiere ausstopfen um sie als Schaufenstertiere zu verwenden. Jetzt wisst ihr was in meinem Kopf vorging. Doch auch diese albernen Träume verschwanden mit der Zeit.der Letzte Traum an dem ich ich mich voll erinnern kann sollte meine psychische Belastbarkeit überschreiten. Es war vor ungefähr 2 wochen. In diesem Traum stand ich in meiner Wohnung, in meiner Küche um genau zu sein. Aber ich war nicht alleine. Ich sah mich selbst, wie ich mir etwas zu Abend gemacht hatte. Ich hielt das Küchenmesser in der Hand und schnitt etwas Gemüse. Bis dahin war noch alles in Ordnung, doch als ich versuchte mich selbst anzuschauen und mich mir selber näherte, merkte ich wie sich meine Traumgestalt immer weiter entfernte. Ich ging ihr weiter entgegen. Sie entfernte sich immer schneller von mir und ich fing an ihr hinterher zu rennen. Soweit so gut oder? Ich meine solche Träume kennt ihr bestimmt auch ihr wollt euch etwas nähern und dann entfern es sich immer schneller. Und geht immer weiter von euch weg. Ich blieb stehen mir ging die Puste aus. In einem Traum? Wie kann das denn sein. Ich habe mich aus den Augen verloren und stand nun in einem leeren Raum, nein im nichts oder so..um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich gar nicht wo ich gewesen bin. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich als wäre ich an einem mir vertrauten Ort, aber ich spürte gleichzeitig eine Taubheit, welche meinen Körper durchströmte und eine angenehme Wärme welche mich von Kopf bis Fuß durchzog. Was zum.. Ich spüre wie sich die Taubheit in meinen Beinen in einen schmerz verwandelt. Ähnlich dem als würdest du dich auf einen Seeigel setzen nur 100 mal stärker. Ich sah runter zu meinen Füssen... Sie schmolzen und vermischten sich mit dem Boden auf welchem ich stand. Ich kam den Boden immer näher. Meine Hüfte war bereits eingesunken und meine Arme stützen meinen Oberkörper und versuchten ihn aus dem Boden zu ziehen. Ich versank immer weiter und weiter un weiter bis …Meine Augen sie erblickten nur noch die Knöchel einer mir gegenüber stehenden Gestalt. Ich spüre ein kratzen an meinem Kopf,welches langsam zu einem beißenden schmerz wurde. Irgendetwas bohrte sich in meinen Kopf. Ich wurde wieder aus dem Boden gezogen und meine Augen folgten gespannt dem Aufbau der mich raus ziehenden Gestalt. Sie war nackt. Doch bedeckt von kleinen Pusteln, welche nach und nach aufplatzten und kleine Schwarze ,,Maden?“ erschienen ließ. Sein Ober und unterkörper war von einem Arte Draht zusammen gebunden worden es schien als würde er nur davon gehalten werden. An der Stelle wo das Herz liegen sollte war ein geleeartiger Ball oder Kugel, welche unregelmäßig schlug und ab und an sogar etwas von der geleeartigen Flüssigkeit in mein Gesicht sptizen ließ. Sie brannte sich in meine Haut wie Salzsäure. Ich blickte in das Gesicht der Gestalt, wenn man es Gesicht nennen kann. Schwarze lange Tentakeln, welche aus einem mit Reißzähnen besezten Maul heraussprießten waren zu sehen. Sie kamen meinen Augen immer näher und umhüllten mein Kopf. Ich spürte wie diese Tentakeln sich in mein Gehirn bohrten und sich langsam meinem Herzen näherten. Meine Hände waren frei und so versuchte ich mich irgenwie los zu reißen um dieser Gestalt zu entkommen. Doch es half nichts. Mein Mund ich muss ihn geöffnet bekommen vielleicht kann ich zu beissen. Ja ja es funktioniert. Ich biss ein Teil dieser Tentakel ab. Diese Gestalt fing an zu schreien und ließ mich los. Doch...Ich würgte und versuchte mich zu übergeben. Ich hatte in verschluckt. Diesen kleinen Teil, welchen ich abgebissen hatte. Ich kotze auf den Boden doch es kam nicht raus. Voller Angst und übereifer kratze ich mir den Bauch auf und versuchte verzweifelt meinen Magen zu erreichen doch ich bekam mich gerade mal zum Bluten und außer große Kratzer an meinem Bauch brachte ich nichts zu stande. Auf den Knien sitzend blickte ich die Gestal an, welche sich anscheinend vom Verlust eines Teils von ihr wieder erholt hatte. Die Tentakeln verschwanden und nur noch sein Weit aufgerissenes Maul war zu sehen. Dieses fing an sich zu schließen . Es fängt an zu sprechen: ,,Jetzt gehörst du mir“. Schweiß gebadet und mit pochenden Adern wachte ich auf. Um mich herum. Dunkelheit. Nachdem sich meine Augen langsam an diese gewöhnt haben erkannte ich das ich in meinem Schlafzimmer war. Ich schaltete das licht an. Nichts zu sehen. Durstig und erschöpft vom Traum ging ich ins Badezimmer um etwas zu trinken und mir einen Schuss kaltes Wasser in Gesicht zu spritzen. Es tut gut wenn die kalte Flüssigkeit langsam meine Speiseröhre runterlüft und meine Haut einen gewisse frische verschafft. Der spiegel vor mir Zeigte mir eine erschöpfte Gestalt, welcher ich mich näherte: ,,Mann siehst du scheiße aus“ sagte ich zu meinem gegenüber. Und rib mir die Augen. Was war das? Ich dachte ich hätte etwas im spiegel gesehen. Es ist spät und hatte einen Albtraum meine Gedanken spielen mir wohl streiche. Ich begab ich aus dem Badezimmer und ging mit schlurfenden schritten ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Ich wechselte mein durchnässtes Bettlaken als ich etwas bemerkte. Was ist das...? Ich näherte mich meiner Matratze und …mit entsetzen stellte ich fest das es eins dieser dinger war die in meinem Traum aus den Pusteln der Kreatur kamen. ,,Das kann nicht sein“ Noch ehe ich blinzeln konnte sprang diese kleine Abscheulichkeit auf mich zu. Ich versuchte mit meinen Händen mein Gesicht zu schützen doch dann... Es war dunkel. Ich lag in meinem Bett. Was war das das kann kein Traum gewesen sein oder? Es fühlte sich zu real an. Voller Erschöpfung von dem was gerade passiert ist schaltete sich mein Gehirn einfach wieder ab und ohne groß über das geschehen nachzudenken war ich wieder dem schlaf verfallen. Noch bevor ich die Augen sich ohne jegliche gegenwähr schlossen nahm ich eine Taubheit in meinen Beinen war. Kapitel 2 Die nächsten Tage hatte ich nur noch über das Geschehene nach gedacht. Es wirkt alles so Real. Diese Taubheit in meinen Beinen diese Kreatur die mich anfiel wie konnte das ein Traum sein? Ich hatte Angst zu schlafen, und so schlief ich allerhöchstens 3-4 Stunden in der Nacht und stellte mir stündlich den Wecker um dieser Kreatur aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dies funktionierte soweit auch, doch nach einer Woche merkte ich wie meine Kräfte über den Tag verteilt immer mehr nachließen und ich den Sekundenschlaf zum Opfer fiel. Dies sollte mir zum Verhängnis werden. Eines Abends nach einer weiteren 12 Stunden Schicht in meinem Laden, beschloss ich mir zu Hause etwas frisches zu essen zu kochen. Meine Augen vielen mir ständig zu und ich konnte kaum noch aufrecht stehen. Ich setzte gerade das Küchenmesser an die Karotte an und... Ein kalter Schauer wich mir abermals über den Rücken. Und ein Blitz fuhr mir durch den Kopf. Diese geschehen hatte ich doch schon einmal gehabt. Wieder spürte ich diese Taubheit, welcher mein Körper durchfährt. Ich zitterte am Ganzen Körper. Zögerlich drehte ich meinen Kopf über meine Schulter hinweg und blickt hinter mich. Ich war alleine. Ich schaff das nicht länger. Ich muss schlafen …Mit dem Messer in der Hand ging ich in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers. Ich hatte mal gelesen das es eine Möglichkeit gibt seine Träume zu kontrollieren. Luzides Träumen nennt man es. Ich dachte, wenn mich diese Kreatur in meinen Träumen berühren und mir schmerzen zuführen kann, kann ich es ihr vielleicht gleich tun. Doch so leicht sollte es nicht sein. Im Schlafzimmer in meinem Bett angekommen legte ich das Küchenmesser unter mein Kopfkissen und ehe ich den letzten Gedanken zu ende denken konnte, war ich eingeschlafen. Mitten in der Nacht hatte mich ein Geräusch unterhalb meines Schlafzimmer geweckt. Noch müde und verträumt begann ich nach dem Messer zu fühlen doch …ich bakm es nicht zu greifen. Vielleicht ist es zwischen den dünnen Spalt von Bettgestell und Wand unter mein Bett gefallen. Ich werde es jetzt nicht hervor holen. Etwas verärgert; wer zu dieser Stunde meinen mir wohl verdienten Schlaf raubt steige ich aus meinem Bett aus. Meine Nackten Füße berührten den kalten Boden und ein kleiner unangenehmer Schauer durchfuhr mein Bein. Ich begann Richtung Treppe zu gehen um mich von dort aus zu Küche zu begeben. Bei der Mitte der Treppe angekommen schmerzte mein Gesicht, wie als hätte man mir einmal Quer über Gesicht geschnitten. Es brannte höllisch bis sich diesen Brennen wieder einmal in ein Taubheit Gefühl wandelte. Ich schlafe doch nicht. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich bis her nur wenn ich geschlafen hatte. Wie konnte das sein? Ich ging weiter die Treppe hinunter und ging in Richtung meiner Küche. Die tür war zu gezogen und ich vernahm ein Geräusch aus der Küche eine Arte schneiden, als würde Jemand eine.... Langsam öffnete ich die Tür …. ich erblickte lange schwarze Tentakel, welche von einer art schwarzen teer artigen Masse umzogen waren. Sowie einen dürren vernarbten Körper. Dieses mal sah diese Kreatur anders aus. Die Tentakel kamen nun aus allen Öffnungen außer dem Maul heraus. Es hatte so gar ein richtiges Gesicht, wenn auch komplett entstellt und mir Brand und schnitt wunden überseht. Ich blickte genauer hin und sah …'.' Es hielt das Messer in der Hand welches ich noch letzte Naht mit ins Bett genommen hatte. Mir kam eine Vermutung auf und langsam bewegte ich meine zitternde Hand zu meinem Gesicht. Ich erblickte meine Hand vor meinen Augen. Rot. Meine komplette Hand war mit roter Flüssigkeit bedeckt. Diese viel von meinem Handballen vor meinen nackten Füssen auf dem Boden. Dank der nervenzerfetzenden Stille im Raum konnte man den Tropfen auf dem Boden aufplatzen hören. Das Schneiden hörte auf.. ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und starrte die Kreatur mir gegenüber an. Sie hob ihren Kopf und dreht diesen über seine Schulter wie eine Eule hinweg. Noch bevor ich einen Schritt zurück machen konnte um schnellst möglich aus dem Raum tu gelangen rannte die Kreatur auf mich zu und stand binnen Sekunden vor mir. Seine schwarzen Tentakel umschlingen meinen Körper und fangen an mich vom Boden zu entfernen. Ich schaue in die gläsernen schwarzen Augen der Kreatur. Ich sehe mich in seinen Augen wiederspiegeln. Mein Gesicht ist mit schnitten komplett überseht und das Blut rinnt immer aus meinen offen stehenden Wunden über die Tentakel der Kreatur heraus. Sie drücken immer fester zu und ich bekomme kaum noch Luft. Es hält das Messer an meine Kehle und ritz mir langsam von meinem Kehlkopf abwärts über meine Brust einen große Wunde in meinen Körper. Doch das merkwürdige dabei war. Ich spürte nicht davon ich war wie In traunts, wie in einer Schlafparalyze. Kein Kompletter Körper war taub geworden und so spürte ich auch nicht wie die Kreatur langsam ihre knöchernen überlangen Finger unterhalb meiner Brust reinrammt. Langsam zog sie etwas heraus. Es zog immer mehr heraus und immer mehr. Sie entleerte mein ganzen Körper und ließ mich zu Boden sinken. Noch immer spürte ich keinen Schmerz. Die Kreatur näherte sich meinem Ohr und flüsterte. "Schlaf dann bist du mein..." Ich öffnete die Augen mein Kopf dröhnte wie vom Laster überfahren. Schnell schmeiße ich die Decke zur Seite und rannte ins Badezimmer ich sah in den Spiegel. Ein langer tiefer schnitt unterhalb meines Brustkorb war zu sehen sowie etliche Schürfwunden ein meinem Armen und Beinen sowie meinem Rumpf. Meine Beine unfähig meinen zitternden Körper zu halten ließen diesen einbrechen und ich viel auf den harten Fliesenboden meines Badezimmers. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen realisierte ich endlich. In meinem ersten Traum hatte ich schreckliche schmerzen erlitten. Doch wenn ich dieser kreatur im realen leben begegne spüre ich keinen Schmerz. Ich spüre ausschließlich Taubheit wenn ich diese Kreatur begegne und dann bin ich wach oder? Und im wachen zustand kann es mich anscheinend nicht töten oder verletzten. Die Wunden welche es mir zufügte schmerzen nicht, sie sind nur ein Blickfang für meine Augen. Und diese Taubheit. Ich spüre sie nur wenn die kreatur bei mir ist... Es dämmerte mir... Ich werde dieses Monster nur los wenn ich es vergesse, ich darf nicht schlafen gehen muss wach bleiben und meinen Körper nicht zur ruhe kommen lassen nie mehr, dann kann ich ihm entkommen. Denn wenn ich nicht schlafe kann er mich nicht töten. Und den Rest spüre ich nicht. Vielleicht werde ich dann uninteressant für es und es lässt mich in ruhe. Ich rappelte mich auf und machte mich fertig für die Arbeit. Vollkommen nervös und verängstigt betrat ich widerwillig dich Küche doch natürlich stand ich alleine da. Ich wage mich langsam zur stelle, wo die Kreatur die Möhre geschnitten hatte. Das Messer lag neben dem Brett. Ich nahm es und führte es langsam an meine Kehle. ,,Vielleicht so“ … ich zog es langsam von der linken Seite nach rechts doch stoppte ab der Hälfte als der Schmerz zu Groß wurde. Die Kreatur war nicht da diesmal war ausschließlich ich in diesem Hause. Ich ging aus der Küche und bewegte meinen verkrüppelten Körper Richtung Haustür und öffnete sie um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Ich gehe aus dem Hause doch hörte einen mit vertrauten Klang.. am ganzen Körper zitternd berührte ich die Türklinke und zog die Haustür zu. Blätter, welche im wind flatterten verrieten mir das es stürmisch ist. Ich spüre keinen Hauch des Windes auf der Haut …. Kapitel 3 ''Natürlich komplett übermüdet auf der Arbeit angekommen begab ich mich direkt in mein kleines Büro im hinteren Teil Meines Ladens. Ich vernahm Getuschel hinter meinen Rücken, welches von meinen Angestellten kam. '' '''''Allgemein wirkten sie sehr schockiert auf mich. Ich hatte bestmöglich versucht die Wunden, welche mir die Kreatur optisch zu gefügt hatte zu verdecken. Anscheinend wurden sie trotzdem gesehen, denn nur 3 Minuten nach dem ich in meinem Büro angekommen war betrat ein Angestellter mein Büro. Er erkundigte sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden, doch ich schrie ihn nur an, das alles in Ordnung sei und er arbeiten gehen soll. Wofür bezahle ich ihn schließlich. Ich öffnete ihm die Tür und schmiss ihn aus meinem Büro. Ich knallte die Tür zu und sank an dieser zu Boden. Ich fing an zu weinen. So hatte ich mich noch nie gegenüber meinen Angestellten verhalten. Ich muss mich bei ihnen entschuldigen, doch das muss jetzt warten ich habe eine menge an arbeit zu erledigen. '' ''Ich nahm mir die Liste zum Eintragen der Bestände an waren in meinem Laden und führte meine Monatliche Inventur durch. Gerade in der Abteilung angekommen in welcher die Satellitenkabel auf gekurbelt waren, welche man sich je nach benötigter Länge mit einer kleinen daneben liegenden Kneifzange abtrennen konnte, spürte ich es wieder. ,,Es verfolgt mich ?" Damit hätte ich irgendwie rechnen können. Mittlerweile kannte ich die Situationen ja und wusste das mich die Kreatur in der Realität nicht umbringen konnte, also war ich tatsächlich nicht besonders verängstigt und auch mein Körper hatte außer dieser elenden Taubheit keine besonderen Merkmale der angst aufzuweisen. Mittlerweile war es mir schon fast egal geworden, denn wie erwähnt was will es denn tun. Solange ich nicht schlafe passiert mir nichts. Welch naiver Gedankengang. Trotz aller dem das es mir egal war wo diese Kreatur als nächste auftaucht, blickt ich hinter mich und welch wunder nichts. Zeitverschwenung dachte ich mit ehe ich mich wieder umdrehte um meiner arbeit nachzugehen. Ich beendete die Inventur und ging aus dem Gang. Ich bewegte mich in richtung meines Büros und öffnete die Bürotür. Noch bevor ich sie geschlossen hatte hörte ich einen meiner angestellten fragen? ,,Hat jemand die Zange für das Satellitenkabel gesehen?“ Etwas schockiert und mit einem kurzen Schauer, welcher mir über den Rücken wich, setzte ich mich in meinen Stuhl und öffneten meinen Aktenschrank um die Inventur abzuheften..doch dann begann ich einen großen Fehler. Jenseit von allen Gedanken stellte ich die Lehne meines Stuhl zurück und lehnte mich zurück. Wie im Intervall öffneten und schlossen sich meine Augen. Erst einmal dann zweimal dann dreimal dann. Dunkelheit. '' ''Ich bin eingeschlafen. Zum ersten Mal in den letzten Monaten träume ich wieder. Ob das gut ist? Da bin ich mir nicht all zu sicher. Es war wieder die selbe Situation wie in meinem letzten Traum, allerdings waren die Rollen vertauscht. Diesmal war ich der jenige der am schneiden war. Ich Gegensatz zum letzten Traum habe ich gemerkt das ich träume. Ich konnte denken und handeln. Und so blickte ich hinter mich ob ich wie im Traum vorher mich wieder selber sehen würde. Und so war es. Alles änderte sich. Diesmal entfernte ich mich nicht von mit selbst. Im Gegenteil ich kam mir selber immer näher. Langsam hob ich meinem Arm. Und mein Gegenüber tat es mir gleich. Fast wie ein Spiegelbild. Unsere Hände berührten sich und ich spürte es. Es war ein Traum. Erschrocken entfernte ich meine Hand und mir wurde klar. Hier werde ich sterben. Während ich diesen Gedanken weiter Aufmerksamkeit schenke, bemerke ich wie sich mein gegenüber langsam nach hinten beugt und anfängt eine Brücke zu schlagen. Ein leichtes Grinsen breitet sich in meinem Gesicht aus, so gelenkig war ich nun wirklich nicht. Doch so schnell wie mein Gesicht das grinsen aufsetzte so schnell verschwand es auch wieder als ich weiter auf das geschehen blickte. Etwas fing an sich durch den Bauch meines Gegenübers zu graben. Dürre lange finger ragten aus dem Bauch heraus und rissen diesen immer weiter auf. Blut floss auf den Boden und fand den weg in Richtung meiner Füße, welche binnen Sekunden in einer Blutlache standen. Magen und Darm fielen nach und nach auf den Boden und meine Augen bekam immer mehr von der Gestalt zu sehen, welche sich langsam aus dem Marionetten artigen Körper aufbäumte. Wieder einmal stand sie vor mir. Diese Kreatur. Während ich diese Gestalt mit weit aufgerissen Augen ansah bemerkt ich wie das Blut welches meine Füße mittlerweile umschlossen hatte ausgehärtet hatte. '' ''Flucht war zwecklos. Sie sah genauso aus wie in meinem ersten Traum, sie bewegte sich auch mich zu und die tentakel streichelten mir über das Gesicht. Und brachten mir einen stechenden Schmerz aud die Haut. Was dann folgte möchte ich nicht einmal den Teufel selbst wünschen. Ich strampelte und schlug auf die Kreatur ein natürlich ohne jegliche Erfolg. Sie hob mich mich mindestens zwei Meter vom boden ind die luft und riss mir in einem die Kleidung vom Körper. '' ''Und dann noch einmal.... Meine Beine hörten auf zu strampeln und meine arme fingen an sich neben meinen blanken Rotfarbenden Beckenknochen einzureihen. Wie ein Mantel hielt diese Kreatur diesen fetzten in den Finger und führte sie mir langsam meinem Augen vor. Mit einer ekelhaften Perversion verschlang sie diesen teil, welcher noch binnen Sekunden vorher meinen Körper bedeckte. Bleiche weise Augen vom halbtot getrübt vernahmen mittlerweile nur noch verschwommene Bilder war, dennoch konnte ich leider nicht genug erkennen um seine nächste schritt zu folgen. Ich vernahm einen kleinen glänzenden Gegenstand in den fingern der Kreatur. Es war die zange welche in meinem laden als fehlend bemerkt wurde. Was zum? Völlig ungläubig folgte ich der Bewegung der Zange in Richtung meiner linken Hand. Sie umschloss meinen kleinen Finger und … eins, zwei ,drei...nach und nach fallen meine Finger in Richtung des mit meinem Blut bedeckten Boden und finden dort ihren platz.Die Kreatur lachte.. endlich hatte sie mich dar wo sie mich haben wollte. Die Zange bewegte sich nach unten in Richtung meines …. auch dieser viel zu Boden.... vollkommen psychotisch und nicht Herr meiner selbst begann ich zu lachen an. Endlich war es soweit. Endlich würde ich sterben. Mehr gib mir Mehr. Nie wieder Leid '' ''hahaaha '' ''Die Kreatur führte sie zu meiner rechten Hand …. I''ch beginne zu sterben, irgendwann wusste ich das dieser Zeitpunkt kommt. Doch ich hätte nie gedacht das ich so ende...Momental? Ich konnte doch mein Spiegelbild berühren das heißt ich kann Dinge anfassen oder? Dann heißt das ...Ein letztes mal riss ich meine Augen auf und mit aller letzter Kraft, wo auch immer ich diese her nahm riss ich mit einer noch übrige geblieben rechten Hand die Zange aus den Händen der Kreatur ich lächelte sie an und....'' "Neeeeeiiiin" Ein Mitarbeiter betrat das Büro und erblickte. Einen Mann. Er sieht glücklich aus wie er in seinem Stuhl sitzt. Das Blut welches aus seiner Halsschlagader herausspritzt und über seinen Körper lauft gibt fast schon ein wunderschönes Bild der Theatralik. Die Zange, welche in seinem Hals gnadenlos hineingerammt wurde war jedoch ein Dorn im Auge. ''Es war richtig sie mitzunehmen …. die Entscheidung wann und durch welche Hand ich sterbe liegt noch immer bei mir alleine. '' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod